Bernard (bernardnotbarry)
Here he is Sarcastic Museum Curator... Unfortunately not a curator anymore, thanks to Megamind, then he fell through a portal right into this world - jobless he got the work as an Archivist in Metro City's Archive. Not exaclty the lucky guy but he manages. Physical Height: 5'7" Build: Scrawny Eye color: Brown Hair color and style: Auburn blonde is that colour? Hair style is messy, just-got-out-the-bed thing Edward Cullen sports Skin tone: On pale-ish side Other notable physical features: Can I count his eternal scowl here? Clothing style: Jacket, button-up or tutrleneck, slacks or dark jeans. Emotional General mood: Done Likes: Silence, cats, coffee, origami, playing cards (poker), books Dislikes: People, being bothered, Megamind, assholes of both genders who don't get the word 'no', sex jokes, sex inuedos. Calm and collected Bernard keeps to himself. He doesn't like people getting close to him but sometimes the most persistent ones manage this and break through his walls to get a glimpse of real him, but then he pushes them away and rebuilds the walls again. He rarely laughs, basically he can't remember the last time he laughed. Possibly never. He realized quite early in his life that he was unable to feel most emotions, unless they were pretty extreme. Skills and Abilities *Photographic Memory *Origami *Poker Face *Speaks fluent French, not that bad German, learns to speak Spanish *Ability to not being bothered by anything (Bank Robbery? Alien Invasion? World War 3? Nope, no fucks given) Weakness Bernard is basically human so he is bound by human limits. But nothing in this life scares him. Because quite early in his life he learned that there is no monsters living under his bed, they are out there, right in the streets, called 'Humans'. But if you speak of something he absilutely won't resist is coffee with whipped cream and dark chocolate sauce. History Bernard is Welsh, son of Roy and Amanda Dyfodwg-Tittensor. : The information below is going to be triggering for some as it contains history of abuse His parents met when they were in their early 20s, fell in love fast and got married shortly after even if both their families and friends were against it. Everything seemed perfectly well for a year, until Amanda tarted to display violent tendencies. Gradually she was becoming more and more controlling of her husband, throwing jealous fits every now and then. She was becoming more violent in them controlling her husband by psychical and physical abuse. When three years after their marriage he got pregnant Roy hoped that she will calm down and so it was for a short while and then became much worse as she demanded him to cut ties with all of his friends and family. When Bernard was four years old, Roy had enough and ecaped his wife to America, using moneys he saved in his work, leaving his son behind with psychotic mother. Everything now became directed at young Bernard. Amanda began to punish him, in both physical and mental ways, for every little thing he did in her eyes wrong, be it a painting on a piece of newspaper, or coming home a bit too late after being called back, but making sure the 'punishement' wasn't visible or at least in a place hard to spot. She also started to drink. Once Bernard became 7 he started to more and more resemble his father, which Amanda - in her drunken state - started to use as relief, abusing the boy sexually. As a result Bernard became withdrawn and shut in himself, which made him a perfect target for school bullies, especially since he never retalliated for the sheer fear of his mother being called to school, which would give the woman another reason to beat him up. His first suicide attempt came at age 9. His class went to a swimming pool and the boy knowing very well that he was a poor swimmer went to the deepest part of the pool attempting to drown. Fortunately he was saved by the Life Guard and no one realized what he was trying to achieve. His second attempt came couple months later. And this time it landed him in hospital. His mother, in an inebriated state tried to reach him there but her car crashed and she died on spot. Bernard was taken in for a short time being by his grandparents on his father's side. Roy after he arrived to America he found a job as an architect at an architectural company. He started to fare rather well and met a woman named Estera, unfortunately he could not marry her due to the fact he still was married to Amanda. So the news came to him as a relief, he took his son in to America. He knew that living with Amanda must have been hard on the boy but when he found out the whole truth he sent his son to therapy. Bernard was constantly waking up in the night shaking with terror after his nightmares and wetting his bed at the age of 10. The therapy as well as Estera's gentle and kind nature started to heal him and calm him down. The woman became the mother he never had. At the new school Bernard was managing slightly better, though he still had some troubles with bullies but after the boys were caught red handed and punished by the headmaster and teacher he managed to get some semi-peace. He got close with two people Jerry and Leigha. Everything seemed to be looking up for the boy. Until of course puberty hit. Bernard figured that his lack of interest in any of the sexes was going to pass soon and he would find someone attractive. It wasn't like he wanted it but being once more the odd one made him feel terrible again. So he waited but nothing happened and he had to come in terms with the fact he was the odd one among the crowd. Meanwhile it seemed a guy from his class, named Mike, had taken interest in him. At first Bernard took it as another joke from his classmates and ignored it but when the guy cornered the teenager in boy's changing room Bernard realised it was more serious than that. He was saved by someone walking in and escaped. After that it seemed things went back to normal. Of course nothing is so easy for Bernard. The winter dance came, Bernard wasn't planning on going there but Leigha and Jerry convinced him to come with them, try to have fun. Reluctantly Bernard joined the two. Most of the night has pased rather enjoyable for him. Until Leigha called him to help her with something out of the gym, where the dance was being held. He followed his friend to one of the classes, thinking she needed to move few chairs to the gym. But Leigha had another idea, she wanted to break from the 'nerd' cathegory and hang up with the 'popular girls', so she got dared into pranking Bernard. Just her luck that someone overheard the talk between the girls and decided to help her. It was Mike. What was supposed to be a prank on a nerd turned out into a rape after Leigha left. That night was his attempt number 3 which got him into a couple months of a coma. After he woke up he refused to say any details but didn't return to his high school and he and his father and stepmother moved to Metro City, Michigan where Bernard finished college and was working at various places until he got the job at Metro City Museum of Metro Man. Then the whole thing with Megamind happened. After it he briefly returned to his job before falling into a dimensional gate and landed in this Metro City. What are they doing now? Working at the Metro City's main Archive. Relationships Parents: Roy (Father) Amanda (biological mother) Estera (stepmother) Siblings: None Other family: Two uncles and grandparents on his father's side Significant other(s): None Children: None Friends: More like people he tolerates - Metro Man , Drago, Vice, other Bernard (thefantasticsarcastic) Rivals: None that he knows of Enemies: Doubt it. Loads of people loaths him but I doubt any of them considers him an enemy >.> Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Mun Ana